


Primal Detective

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Sherlock's revenge, murderer injures John, someone hurts the one person Sherlock loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is injured by a murderer. Sherlock seeks revenge against the man who would tempt fate by injuring the only person that Sherlock loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primal Detective

Sherlock had lost sight of John briefly during the chase after the suspected murderer. Finding John severely injured, he holds him close as he kneels in the darkened alley dialing for an ambulance one handed; knowing that all his strength can’t help John now, still he holds him with every ounce of his. It takes the ambulance forever to get to them and the medics take forever to get John into the ambulance and to the hospital. Sherlock gets to the hospital at the same time the ambulance makes it to A & E, practically driving the cab himself. The hospital’s director is a former client, former grateful client. So Sherlock is given better access to John than anyone can ask for.

John is stabilized, cleaned and taken to a quiet private room (Mycroft has his uses); all under the watchful eye of Sherlock Holmes. It is a long wait; Sherlock constantly at the vigil, standing at John’s bed side. Holding his hand and speaking in soft whispers. Sherlock’s rich baritone is constant, positive and concerned, always asking John to reply to his simple request. “You have to return to me, John. A life without you is not acceptable.”

Sherlock looks at the bruised and battered face he’s grown so very fond of; his friend, his only friend. He savagely tamps down his seething inner turmoil. Sherlock is waiting for John, waiting for those midnight blue eyes to open once more; for that wry smile that comes from nowhere and illuminates Sherlock’s heart, his thoughts and his life.

In the darkness of the night, in the subdued lighting of the hospital room; John stirs. 

“Sherlock? You okay?”

“Yes, John. I’m fine. You need to rest.”

“Sherlock‒caught me by surprise. Should have seen him. How long have I‒?”

“Just a day and a night. Don’t worry I’ll make sure he’s taken care of.”

“Sherlock, you need rest. I’ll be okay. I’m safe now.”

“Right you are. Sleep.” Sherlock says as he places John’s hand under the covers where it will stay warm.

John is going to be okay. The MI6 agents stationed outside his hospital room aren’t going to let anyone in without a thorough check of their identity.

Sherlock turns now. He lets his rage and anger, his dark demon and his everlasting immoral side out of his skin bag. Ruthlessly, he enters the night. He seeks out the man who he knows has injured his John. His eyes burn with enmity, there are no words to encompass the hatred and need to destroy that fills his heart

He strides out into the night and nothing and no one challenges his path. For there will be no mercy, no end to the savagery he will wield upon his enemy. The man who has injured John will be taken down, but only centimeters at a time and only with the pain of a thousand cuts for every drop of blood that has fallen from John’s body.

Roaring into flame, the beast that is Sherlock Holmes finds his prey, metes out justice, takes his revenge and splatters the alleyway with what is left of the man who tempted fate and touched the one person that Sherlock Holmes loves.

There isn’t enough undamaged flesh left to identify.


End file.
